


Always Coming Up Snake Eyes

by karrenia_rune



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Gen, community: fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of character study of Duke Develin and Yami Bakura using the themes of going with the flow and taking the good with the<br/>bad with every roll of the proverbial, and in Duke's case, very real dice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Coming Up Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> also written and posted for aramischan's reques from the LJ comm Fic on Demand. It is based on the English-dubbed cartoon.

Title: Always Coming Up Snake Eyes  
Fandom: Yugioh  
Author: karrenia  
Charactes: Duke and Yami Bakura  
Notes: based on the English-dubbed version and it got a bit of a stretch on the dice/cheating at games theme so I hope it serves... Words: 761

Rating: general audiences

"Always Coming Up Snake Eyes" by Karen

 

Sometimes he dreams, sometimes the dreams are somehow more real and tangible than his waking hours. Yami Bakura has existed for a very long time, longer than he might care to recount if pressed to do so. Revenge is uppermost in his mind, as dreams of conquest and ambition.

The world had changed a great deal since the days when he nearly took the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt unawares and held that world in his grasp; and while he waited, slept and dreamed the rest of the world spun on quite heedless of his ambitions and goals.

Once in a while, inhabit ting the body of a teenager, he has learned that this new more modern and technologically advanced world could care a less.

The means to his ultimate revenge, a game that started out as a card game has changed to.

In his time the game was played with stone tablets, then cards, now the cards have gone the way of the digital.

The method may have changed, but the ultimate goal has not.

Walking the empty streets of Domino City Yami Bakura sometimes wondered if his 'host' as it were, had any peripheral awareness of the thoughts, dreams and goals that swirled like a vortex of heat, air, and light through his mind. Sometimes, it really was a curse and less of a blessing to be the owner of such a fertile mind.

So preoccupied was he that he failed to watch his steps and nearly collided with an equally preoccupied young man, also walking those same empty streets.

***  
Duke was feeling pretty bummed, after all how much credibility did one have left if you lost to a unknown kid with the funky hairstyle at his own game; a game he had invented.

Dice and Duke were like two separate halves that together made up one whole being.

He had invested quite a bit of himself and his life savings into building up his gaming establishment, and later on marketing his  
dice-based version of Duel Monsters. He had

Duke was thinking over the game, running the various scenarios over and over in his mind when he caught a glimpse of a shadow that loomed and then lurched forward, bumping into him.

Duke braced himself, a curling ringlet of his black hair falling down to get into his eyes allowing it to stay there while he made certain that the stranger was okay, helped the other person over to a nearby bench alongside the left side of the street.

"Hey, man," Duke asked levering the man to a sitting position on the bench. "You okay?"

The collision had not been a painful one, but all the same, Yami Bakura recognized the person that he had bumped into as Duke Devilin, and thus tugging at the appropriate puppet strings in his mind, quickly made the connection with Duke and Yugi Moto, the current host of the Pharaoh.

Feeling the need to allow his control over Bakura to sleep for just a moment, he retreated to a back corner of the young man's mind.

Bakura, now returned to his own devices shook his head to clear it of the inevitable cobwebs.

"Duke?"

"Bakura?" Duke asked. "What brings you out here at this time of night? Are you lost? Do you need help?"

Duke stuffed his hands into his pockets, his confidence returning at the feel of his own very first pair of specially crafted dice that he kept around as a sort of good luck charm, and felt his trademark confidence come surging back, the moping thoughts of hours before quickly slipping away.

"I, I, I don't know," Bakura sighed. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could walk me back to where I'm staying?"

"Sure, no problem," Duke replied with a quick reassuring smile and a wink. "Maybe I'll even stick around long enough to outline the basics of my dice game, huh? You never know, and as the saying goes; the night is still young."

"You sure do bounce back quickly, Duke," Bakura replied with a shaky smile of his own. "Wish I had that kind of well, resiliency."

"Yeah, well, you know me," Duke replied and waited for Bakura to get off of the bench and then they were back on the street. In the back of his mind Duke thought, 'One can't win all the time; so when you're done, it doesn't mean that you'll always roll snake eyes.'


End file.
